bonkers
by heheheh12
Summary: Carl and clementine are both a little crazy and off there bonkers and by that i mean they don't mind killing and blowing up building in fact it gives the this thrill takes place at prison carl is 16 clementine is 15
1. Chapter 1

CLEMENTINE POV

'

I walk alone i don't know where kenny went but he took A.J with him. Just then i feel something on my head

CARL :turnaround

CLEMENTINE: ok sheriff

CARL: i wouldn't make fun of my hat since i'm the one who has the gun

CLEM: bet i could get that gun away from you

CARL: yea go ahead and try

CLEM: i'm by myself i have nobody and when i saw you i thought that you were kinda hot

BACK TO HER POV

I say while getting closer then once i'm close a enough i push his arm down gently and i lean in and then our lips touch he starts kissing me i kissed back i grab his gun and then i pull away smirking .Then i pointed the gun at him

CLEM : see told you i could get the gun from you

Just then two other people come and see us

RICK: i'm sorry if he caused any trouble but don't kill him

CLEM: oh i'm not gonna kill him

i helped him up and then i heard walkers . i shot them both in the head without looking

RICK : wow

CLEM : well i gotta go now

RICK: we have a group if you want to come you can

CLEM: i need to to know your name then sure

RICK : i'm rick and that's

CARL:i'm carl

DARYL :i'm daryl

CLEM: let's go

CARL:you just trust us

CLEM: do i have a reason not to

CARL : no

CLEM: then why shouldn't i trust you

We started walking and then we got to a car and everyone got in .

DARYL : how did you even get his gun

CLEM: it was easy i kissed him and then took his gun while we were kissing and then when we were done i stole his gun . then i pulled out his gun

CARL: you still have my gun

CLEM: you never asked for it back

I gave him his gun and then we pulled up to a prison .

CLEM: this brings up so many memories

DARYL : what

CLEM: my dad was in and out of this shit hole of a place . then i was in juvie

RICK: you were in juvie

CLEM: calm down i was only in there because i stole some stuff

DARYL : i had a bad childhood to

CLEM: sorry about that

We walk up to the prison and i see a lady with gray hair come over and ask me who i was

CAROL: hi i'm carol

CLEM: i'm clementine

Then she walk away .

RICK: carl show clementine around

CARL: ok

He showed me around and then we had to share a cell because that's the only cell that had a bed

CLEM: is it bad that i like that this happened

CARL: no i'm happy it did to

CLEM: i'm happy because i became more tough . i'm not that girl i was a few years ago . i can now manipulated boy like you and it's funny

CARL: you didn't manipulated i just let you win

CLEM: oh really

And with that i got off the top bunk and pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

CLEM: are you sure i don't manipulate you

I say with a seductive smirk

He looks back at me with a smirk and chuckled he then switches the position and now he's on top , he pinned my hands above my head . he kissed me and i kissed back he pulled away me still in this gaze and me looking into his eyes he smirked i smirked back

CLEM:good thing that curtains up

He laughed getting up and walking out of the cell block " why do i love him when I just met him ". i said to myself .


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine pov

I wake up with someone's arms around me i smile at the thought of last night i know we didn't do anything but we got into a fight he kissed me i tried getting up he just pulled me back down "hey babe ". he said calmly when he said that i started to freak out in my head but in real life i just snuggled further into his chest, making him chuckle before kissing the top of my head and letting me go i sat up and looked at him " what do you mean by babe ". i asked innocently , making him just chuckle even more i was confused on what he meant , then he looked at me "you seriously don't know what i mean " . he asked simply i shock my head no . he got close to my ear " i own you , you're mine .got that ".he whispered in my ear. Making a shiver go down my spine . " i don't see a ring i didn't see you propose , so you don't own nothing ". i said with a smirk he chuckled again before kissing my neck , he stared sucking and biting on my neck hitting my sweet making me moan he left a hickey before pulling away from my neck . but before he got up he whispered in my ear "like i said i own you ". and then he got up and walked away leaving me there blushing like crazy and holding the spot where he left the hickey "it's no doubt anymore , i fucking love him ".


	3. Chapter 3

Clementine pov

The whole entire group were just sitting there while rick was talking about this guy named the governor. I raised my hand slowly when he said does anyone have ideas on how we can stop them from killing anymore of are people rick looked at "you don't have to raise your hand clementine. He said simply i nodded my head before talking "so why don't we just blow their camp up ". i said simply " that's what i said last time we talked about this ". carl said . they all turned to us "what is up with you two and blowing shit up ". daryl said looking at both of us " have you ever seen a building exploding ". i said looking at daryl " it looks fucking awesome". Carl said looking at daryl . " have you even you even seen a building blowing " . rick asked carl "yea i went into the city and blew up a bunch of buildings". He said normally "okay let's get off that subject and go back to what we're gonna do about the governor ". rick said while pinching the bridge of his nose ." we could try to reason with them ". carol said calmly " yea if you wanna be lame about everything ". i murmured " well i guess i'll try to get a hold of him in someway and then try to arrange this ". rick said seriously and then walked away . we all got up and carl and i walking around the prison . " hey babe i have to go on my shift , love ya ". he said i responded with " okay i love you too". I said with a smile while he just walked away . i heard a little cry come from the cell i was standing next i looked in there to see there was a bassinet i walked in and picked her up on the roof of the bassinet it was sewn on and said judith . i held the baby and plopped down on the bed and played with the kid

(5 time jump )

I was still playing with judith she like when i sang lullabies to her , or when i played peek a boo with her just then i heard someone knock on the door . i looked up to see beth standing there with a smile on her face " hi ". she said sitting down next to me . "oh is this your kid ". i asked confused , not to be rude but beth seems like the type of girl that won't fuck anybody until she feels she has known them for 60 years . " no it's ricks ". beth said smiling "oh". Was all i said she chuckled . " so you and carl seem to be getting close" she said while changing judith's jumper .a little blush to my face " yea we kinda dating now". I said simply she smiled . "so how'd he ask you to be his girlfriend ". beth asked with a smile " well this morning i woke up we we're sleeping in the same bed he , called me babe and then told me he owned me and thennn…. Gave me this ". i said moving my hair and pointing to the hicky . "wait he said he owned you "? beth asked

I nodded ." and you're okay with that she asked"? Beth asked asked i nodded looked down at judith who was laying on the bed. " want to help me feed her " . she asked flashing a smile .


	4. Chapter 4

Clementine pov

I was laying on bed with judith , she had fallen asleep i was about to fall asleep when carl walked in " hey baby ". i said with a smile " hey princess". He responded back with . he leaned down and kissed me . before sitting down next to me " whatcha doing ". he asked in a funny voice . "nothing just watching judith ". i said with a smile , he smiled back . " what happened while you were on watch duty ". i asked carl " we let some people join , but my dad is questioning them right now

" what's there names ". i asked him while getting up and putting judith in her bassinet " kenny , ben , lilly , michell , and a baby around judith's age . when he said that i my eyes went wide i sat down on the bed pulling my legs up to my chest and sitting there . " clementine what's wrong !" carl asked worried . " they should be dead ". was all i said . his eyes softened and he pulled me into a hug . " you know them ". he asked me . i nodded " how about you go talk to them ". he said " i don't wanna ". i said in whiny voice . he chuckled before standing up and looking at me . he put his hand for me to take so i did . we walked to the cell they were all in . " dad can clementine talk to these guys ". carl asked rick . " sure does she know theses guys , telling by their past the are really unstable ". rick said while looking back at them . " yea i know them ". i said with a smile " well carl stay in there with her ". rick said " you don't have to worry about them killing me ". i said looking at him . " he's there so you don't kill them not the other way around , their really stubborn". He said as he walked away . i walked in and they looked me with shocked faces except for aj because he's still a baby ' and the one girl michelle looked at me with disgust and annoyance . " what the hell is this bitch doing here". Michele said in a clearly annoyed by me being here . " what did you just call me ". i said anger rising in my voice . she chuckled " you heard me bitch ". she said clearly trying to get on my nerves. I pulled my knife out and put it next to her neck " i could kill you right now and know one would care , you are nothing to me ". i said looking her directly in the eye . " y..your not kill me are you". She asked me worried that i may kill her . " No it just be a waste of time ". said before putting my knife back . i pointed to the rest of them "what are you three doing here ". i asked them " clementine y..your alive " . lilly said shocked . " no i thought i was goust ". i said sarcastically . she just rolled her eyes " were here because we saw a prison and decided to go towards it ". ben said smiley . " okay makes sense . just then i realized lily was pregnant and she was holding kennys hand . " are you two together ". i asked kenny and lilly .

Lily nodded while smiling i can already see the chaos that's gonna happen from this relationship

I thought to myself. " well me go ask rick if you can stay " i said while walking away when i got out in the hallway me and carl walked over to rick

Kenny pov

She's grown up so much i haven't seen her ever since me and her got into a fight cause she killed my last girlfriend , and i took aj with me and left her out in the woods that was a year ago i feel bad about leaving her out there but she was being a brat .

Ben pov

Wow .. she's grown up so much since i've seen her she was i saw her two years ago . i mean her hairs way longer and she is so fucking pretty , god her voice she sounds so cute everytime she talks it sounds like angels coming down from heaven ,

Lily pov

Wow clementine just she grew up much i mean she isn't a little brat who doesn't understand shit she actually lived a lot longer than i thought she would i mean wow

Michelle pov

I'm gonna kill that ;little bitch i don't who she think she is putting a knife to my neck . i'm gonna kill that bitch whenever i get the chance .

Carls pov

My dad said they could stay as long as we showed them around , because my dad and daryl have to go on a run . while we were walking back we heard judith crying we went into our cell and picked her up clementine held her and i held clementine's hand .

Clementine pov

Judith snuggled her head into my neck while i held her , when we arrived back at the cell they all turned to us "oh my god you cute ". michelle said pointing at carl . " remember i could kill you in seconds so maybe you wouldn't want to say that to my boyfriend " . i spat back her making her put her hands up i defeat . " clementine is that kid yours ". ben asked like he was worried . "No it's my sister ". carl said while eyeing ben down like he was going to kill him then and there

(TIME JUMP )

After we showed them all to the cell me and carl dropped judith off with beth . and now we were just cuddling in bed '. "i love you ". he whispered making me smile " i love too ". with that we fell asleep in each other's arms


	5. CHAPTER 5

Clementine POV

Me and Beth were on watch duty . I wanted to be on watch duty with Carl but Rick says I'm a distraction for Carl. "Beth what are you doing to my hair ". I asked her because it felt like she was braiding my hair "shut the fuck up and let me braid your hair". Beth said while continuing to do so I changed Beth from the few Weeks of me being here and now she wasn't just a bitch who could sing , now she was a selfish bitch who could sing . "Done". Was all I heard Beth say before handing me a mirror . She had braided my hair into cornrows . "Were you even doing your job ". I asked Beth "nope ". She said While giggling . Just then we saw a lot of people at the fence "hey there's a lot of people over there ". I yelled down to make it look like I was actually doing my job "no shit Sherlock ". Rick yelled . I put the middle finger up at him making him chuckle . " We should probably go down there ". Beth said "yea ". Was all I said and then we went Down . When we arrived to where everyone was me and Beth got lost in the crowd and I ended up standing by Carl and her all the way in the front . "Hey babe ". Carl said before wrapping His arm around me . Me Carl were in the back while Rick was talking and he said he was letting the Woodbury people stay

(Time jump )

everyone had gotten settled which was great . I met a lot of people and stuff still don't know if the governor is dead so I'm not gonna pretend like I'm okay with the plan so yea . I was taking care of Aj and Judith , and by that they were. Inside the playpen . "Hey babe ". I heard Carl say. "Hey Carl ". I said jumping up and kissing him . "How did the meeting go ". i asked him with a smile . " Good Andrea told that she doesn't know if the governor dead , the only thing she know is that he burned everything to the ground". Carl said . "Who's Andrea ". I asked a little confused "oh yea you don't know who she is ". Then he sat down on the bed "you gonna introduce me ". I asked him in a sassy way he chuckled before pulling me down on his lap making me giggle "you wanna know why I haven't introduced you yet ". He ask while holding me close "yes". I responded back with "because she bad luck and want you to be bad luck either". He said I giggled at that statement . I turned my body around making it were I was facing him he chuckled while pulling even closer "what are laughing at ". I asked him he pointed to play pin you saw Judith and aj lying next to each other asleep . "So adorable ". I said he chuckled . I got off of him and was about to leave when he asked where I was going to go I told him i'm go me Beth in the cafeteria he nodded his head before letting me go I went towards the cafeteria and saw Beth sitting on the table . "Hey ". I said making turn her attention to me and her waving . "Hey ". she responded back . I sat down next to her . "who's this ". I heard a voice from behind me I turned around quickly and saw a girl standing there she had blonde hair and had a cut on the side of her face "hi I'm Andr-". She tried to finish then I remember what Carl told me and I don't wanna make him mad . So I just walked away . I wasn't being I was listening to Carl . So I went into Beth's room and laid on her bed a few minutes later Beth walked and looked at me "what the hell was that ". Beth asked "Carl told me she's bad luck and he wants me stay away from her , and she just looks like a bitch". I said normally she just stares me for second "hold up ". With that she left . "And a few seconds later she came back "he said it's okay ". Beth said "okay". I said raising my hands in defeat with that she basically dragged me back over to Andrea . "I'm Andrea". She said while smiling . "i'm Clementine ". I said while smiling "why did you just walk away earlier ". Andrea asked but I couldn't answer myself so Beth Did for me . "Because Clem thought you were a bitch , and because Carl told her you were bad luck , which both of those thing are true." Beth said "first of all why does she care what Carl tells her to do , second of all how am I a bitch third of all why the hell am I a bitch . " Andrea spat back . "I listed to Carl because he's my boyfriend and ,You're a bitch because you slept with the enemy then got mad when he fucking lost it ". I yelled at Andrea making her stand there in shock I walked away mad and went to me and Carls cell I laid down on the bed next to Carl and he cuddles with me seeing how upset I was " you didn't like her did you ". He asked me planting a kiss on my cheek

"Yea , she's a little bitch I fucking hate her ". I said angry . "Well I told you and you didn't listen". He said placing a kiss on my neck making me giggle. "Babe next time listen to me okay ". Carl said "okay ". I responded back with .


	6. Chapter 6

Clementine POV

I walked outside the fence of the prison Looking around Carl probably was gonna come looking for me soon .I felt a hand over my mouth which made think that it was Carl but then when he asked if I was from the prison I soon realized it was the governor . He threw me over his shoulder and walked back to his car and started to tie me up "I'm not a good person kidnap ". I said to the governor "why is that ". He asked but I don't get enough time to answer before I see Carl walking this Way , he pushed the governor out of the way not really paying attention to him and more to me , he unties Me and pulls me close to him basically picking me up so by instinct I wrapped my legs around him . I was basically a midget To him but I like it . " you don't run away like that OK ". He said I nodded "I guess I can take both of you ". He said in a simple voice . Carl pointed a gun a him "yea how about you do that so we can check your camp ". He said angry .

(Time skip)

After a couple of minutes we need up at some camp with RVs and shit I saw a man walking toward the governor . But when he sees me he winks , But I guess Carl saw cause his grip on me tightened "who I this young lady ". He said in towards me but was talking to the governor "clementine but you can call her prisoner ". He said in a proud voice "well I would love to burrow Clementine for a night ". This was the weird thing he 23 . But Carl just stabbed him the head . "What the hell". The governor said shocked at his actions ".i don't like when people try to take what's mine ". He said in a aggressive way which made me kinda get just a tiny bit turned on . "We should go back ". I said in a happy voice " wait so you kill someone in my group and expect me to just let you free ". the governor asked us with a straight face on me and carl just broke out laughing . " no we're just gonna leave ' . i said pointing out the obvious . " hold up ". i said to carl i walked over to the girl who had seemed to get close to the governor as i walked mack carl looked at me staring at me with a confused face . " i took the picture so when we get back i can make mika look like her and then use her against him ". i said with a smirk , " how would that work , they look nothing alike ". he said looking at me "just leave it to me ". i said . while running worads the prison and him chasing after me .

A/N

Well people i hope you enjoy this chapter and that you like the book so far and bye love you


	7. Chapter 7

Clementine pv

M and carl sat in the car him driving me sitting there . silence was all you could hear i mean we did go through some traumatizing shit though .

FLASHBACK

We walked outside to see the governor standing there with a TANK we all stood there in shock when he pulled out michonne and hershel . he pulled out michonne's sword and stands there "this is your last chance rick get you stuff and leave ". the governor said . " i'm not giving this place up we have kids here , but you can stay here with us we'll never have to see each other ". rick said in a negotiating voice . " liar ". he said in almost a whisper then he killed hershel i grabbed the judith and aj and handed them to daryl and then i saw carol and t-dog to follow which meant that she was bringing lizzie , mika and beth. i saw that andrea was actually about to survive and being who i'm i couldn't let that happen so i just shot her in the head but by Then everyone was gone except maggie she was looking for glen so i told her where he was and they ot in the bus together "now all that's left was rick and michonne ". i said to myself , but i saw them get up and walk away together so i just walked to the car and saw carl was ready to go . and i hopped in the car

FLASHBACK OVER

I saw carl staring at me . ' what ". i asked confused . " nothing your just really cute when our just staring out into space ". a blush spread over my face and i smiled " thanks ". was all i could say i mean think about he just lost everyone he ever knew and yet he still loves me .just then the car comes to a stop we see a big building -


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later

Clementine pov

This place has water and food and weapons and all that shit so carl and carl decided to stay here . todays my birthday but i'm not gonna make fuss out of it . i really don't care, but it's probably because i just woke up 2 minutes ago i got up took a shower , brushed my teeth and then i got dressed i wore black and white checkered shirt and some black pants and left out of our room . when i got downstairs carl pulled me a kiss i knew he was down stairs but i didn't know he was gonna do this . i melted in the kiss making him kiss me harder we both pull away . looking into each other's eyes "can't wait to give your birthday present tonight ". he whispered in my ear making me smile " what's that ". i asked him with a smirk . " you talk a lot in your sleep ". he said "and what do you mean by that " . i asked him because last night i had a of me and him fucking and then me calling him daddy". " in your dreams you told me fuck you harder then screamed daddy". A blush was planted on my face . I just buried my my head in his chest . He picked me up making me wrapped my legs around him He started kissing me even more I deepened the Kiss making him squeeze my Ass Making me moan into the kiss then he started kissing my neck and sucking and biting my neck . He started carrying me upstairs when we got up there I He pushed me against the wall , I started to unbutton his shirt ,as he started to take Off mine but then realized it was useless and ripped it "Carl". I gasped . "What you wanted fuck before anything". He said looking me in the eye . He started kissing me again. And it got harder and harder to resist Him . He started rubbing me through my underwear wear I just tried to resist moaning "you know you're gonna Say it '. He said while smirking "d...DADDY". I moaned while he started taking Off his pants and my underwear".

(TIME JUMP)

Once we finished we cuddled he played my hair but i was still in a daze of what just happened


End file.
